Prome Night
by MaybeWolf
Summary: Four perspectives on Hollywood Art's 2nd Annual Prome. Rori and Cade mainly, but some Rade and Bade too. Kind of dead in all honesty. Hassle me with reviews and I'll probably get back to it.
1. Tori I

**Well here we go, rebooting Prome Chaos. A big thanks to Lebensender for doing some proofreading and contributing ideas. **

**We like it better than the original, what do you think? Leave a review and I'll be motived to update faster and get to the new content ;)**

**Same as last time, if you have ideas of what you'd like to see, share them. Maybe they'll pop up later on in the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori's POV]<strong>

It's Prome night, 6pm. I'm waiting in my families living room, which for once is completely silent. Trina has already left and our parents are out on a romantic date somewhere. Yet here I am, still waiting for Derek. He's the Captain of the football team at Hollywood Arts. When he asked me to Prome I was ecstatic, even if they haven't won a game in three years. I mean, every girl dreams of attending Prome with the Captain of the football team, right?

A sigh forces it's way out of my throat and I look up at the clock. Where could he be? It's In vane, but every few minutes, my gaze drifts to my Pear Phone. A call, a text, anything at this point would be re-assuring. I'm sure it's just car trouble, not that he's standing me up and taking somebody else.

Another hour passes, and I'm slowly coming to terms with the fact that I now have no date and no way to actually get to Prome. Closing my eyes and laying back on the couch, I hope that when I open them this will just be a bad dream. Then, pulling me out of my daze, the doorbell rings. I'm not sure how long it's been, but I cross my fingers it's Derek as I walk to the door.

Pulling the door open, the figure barely filling the frame of the door isn't Derek. It's not the Captain of any Football team. I don't think he's even played Football before truthfully. My eyes wandering, I see that for once, he's actually tried to tame his mop of curly hair. It's no longer threatening to swallow his entire head, at least. For some reason, he's also holding a small rose corsage in his hand. I have to wonder what he's doing here and why he's still got a corsage. Shouldn't his date have that?

"What are you doing here?" I ask, cutting to the chase. I know he has a date, the look on his face as he told us is engrained in my memory. It looked like he'd won the lottery. Looking at him now, I realize it was the exact opposite of the grim expression currently on his face.

"It's time to dance." Robbie answers vaguely. Out of reflex, my head quirks. I wonder what exactly he means, he sure as sugar didn't answer my question. Looking down, I notice that Robbie is squeezing the corsage just a tad too Tightly, so I gently snake my fingers between his and take it from him. No reason for his Prome to be ruined with an angry date because of something minor like this.

"Your date wouldn't want this getting ruined, right?" I ask, trying not to show how bitter I feel that my date stood me up. My heart lurches slowly and painfully, making me wish I hadn't gotten out of bed today. Or even better, I wish I hadn't even come up with the idea of Prome. Then Jade wouldn't hate me so much either. Looking at Robbie, I see my attempt at being cheerful has been met with a grimace.

"What date?" He answers painfully. I wonder why he's always on the losing side of life. It genuinely feels like nothing ever goes his way. For just a second, I let my gaze wander. Robbie has actually managed to clean up rather well. He's one of the few people that genuinely looks good in a suit. At least fate gave him that mercy.

"Uh..." I search for words, trying to think of something re-assuring. In this moment, I wish my brain would work as fast as Cat's. She'd have skittered through three topics before I managed to say a thing. I expect him to look annoyed, but instead his lips re-arrange themselves into what almost passes for a smile.

"Tori Vega, would you be my "We both got stood up and don't want to go stag" Prome date?" He asks out of the blue. Robbie looks so hopeful, it's kind of adorable and makes me want to pinch his cheeks. Even if I had a date coming, I think I would have had a hard time turning him down.

"Sure Robbie." I answer, blushing slightly. Hopefully the cloak of night is covering it and Robbie won't feel awkward. He smiles slightly, then turns around quickly. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's blushing as well. At least we'll match when Jade starts laughing at us for being date-less wonders.

We finally arrive at the hall Prome is being held in. There's no fanfare, no waiting photographer. I guess we missed out on that due to our dates that never were. It's fine though, at least I'm here. The wind blows through us, chilling me to the bone. A Prome dress isn't exactly the most weather resistant of clothing. Without thinking, I take Robbie by the hand and begin to drag him through the entrance way.

"Um Tori..." Robbie begins, stopping in his tracks. I spin around, facing him. He looks really unsure of himself, and self consciously, I wonder if he's having second thoughts about arriving late with me. For what seems like an eternity, he stares at the ground and seems to be waiting for me to speak.

"Yeah?" I ask, hoping he doesn't want to split up once we're seated. I actually really enjoyed the ride over here. He's almost a different person when Rex isn't around. Also, it was nice to be in a car with a boy that wasn't constantly trying to grope me.  
>"You look beautiful." His comment is so fast that it's almost a miracle that I heard it. He blushes and quickly finds something on the ground to stare at before he can see the smile on my face. At least he misses the blush that's accompanying the smile too, though.<p>

"Thanks Robbie." I reply, ignoring the blush creeping over my face. People always seem to tell each other they think I'm beautiful, but I don't think a boy has actually said it to my face. It's like they expect me to constantly tell myself I am, just because Trina does. With a twinkle in my eye, I reach over to Robbie and take his hand. It feels clammy and the fact that he's still staring nervously at the ground makes it feel a little awkward.

"Wow, Little Miss Peaches and Puppet Boy. What a combo." Comes the catcall from Jade once she notices us. Naturally she sounds like an actress from a bygone era as she says it. While she smirks at her own Joke, the rest of the group offer their greetings to us.

"I don't talk like that." I snap back, not so much out of anger. It's out of reflex these days, a dance between old friends. Jade actually admitted to me she knows I don't speak that way. Apparently it's just fun to make me angry. Coming from Jade, that's a full blown friendship I'm pretty sure.

As we take our seat, I notice Jade glance at Robbie quickly. There didn't seem to be any malice in it either, I notice feeling a little more jealous than I would like. Jade's actually been giving Robbie the time of day since Beck left town. They might even pass for friends on a good day. It's only fair though. Robbie was the one to drag her back to our lunch table. Before then, she was just floating around Hollywood Arts like a ghost. I think she expected us to reject her, so she did it first.

"I'm bored." Jade announces. Nobody had even said a word. I wonder exactly how Jade manages to get dates whenever she can be bothered going out. I assume she must lure them in with some sort of bait, maybe she just uses a fishing line. That's before the real answer hits me in the face, Jade's hot. Like ridiculously hot, she's got the kind of body that sometimes makes me wonder about batting for the other team. It doesn't happen often, just when she wears dresses like the one that's barely covering her body tonight. My gaze dipping momentarily, I can't help but gulp at seeing the black Saturn dress Jade is wearing. It's sleeveless, backless and the neckline is so low that it's almost frontless as well.

"Ya could have gotten a date like me." Andre announces, breaking the spell Jade's chest had cast on me momentarily. Looking up, I notice Jade is smirking at me. For a split second, I see something light up in her eyes and I'm almost tempted to ask if she wants to dance.

"But noooo. You wanted to come alone." Andre's been deeply involved in making out with his date since we arrived, so it's a minor miracle he answered Jade at all. He's really choosing the wrong words though, as Jade looks like she's ready to rip his face off.

For the first time, I notice Cat. She's been uncharacteristically quiet and it's almost like she's been hiding behind Jade. I can't help but laugh as she begins covering her ears, probably waiting for the verbal beating Andre is about to receive.

"Shapiro. Dancefloor. Now." Jade demands. Opting to simply glare at Andre. I wonder if he's going to burst into flames or something, such is the intensity of Jade's gaze. I feel to relieved, the fact that Jade is about to steal my date almost escapes me.

"But-" Robbie doesn't get to finish his sentence before Jade rips him from his seat and drags him towards the dance floor. Watching the two disappear into the crowd, I sigh. Hopefully Jade brings him back soon and in once piece.

"Tori, I want to dance." Comes a shrill voice from across the table. Cat has pulled her fingers from her ears and is now looking at me hopefully. I wonder why Cat doesn't just dance with her date for a second, before realizing she's also alone. That would mean out of my four closest friends, the only one with a date is Andre. Here I was thinking we weren't total losers.

"Cat, where's your date?" I ask, wondering if maybe Cat's date is actually here. Cat doesn't look depressed. Usually her emotions rule her face and you can tell exactly what she's feeling. I strongly doubt Cat's learnt to control that since Friday.

"Oh, my brother asked him if he'd ever seen Punch & Judy...then he couldn't come." Cat smiles, looking completely unconcerned. I'd ask her about it, but I've come to find that the less you know about Cat's brother, the better.

"Cat...Uh...Do you want to dance?" I relent. Cat's been staring at me insistently for the past few moments, finally her big brown eyes win me over. I'm never sure what to make of Cat, sometimes it's like she has the mind of a child. Then at other times I look at her and see a body made for sin.

As Cat leaps out of her seat and begins dragging me to the dance floor, I can't help but lament at how stinkin' attractive all of my friends are. Staring a hole in her exposed back, I wonder if Jade and Cat went dress shopping together, their dresses are so close to matching. The only differences being Cat's matches her hair and is a little longer. Groaning at the realization I've just been checking out my third friend of the night, I resolve that it's just got to be the teenage hormones. It's nothing at all, just two friends dancing at Prome. Just like Robbie and Jade, right? Watching how close they are, I'm not so sure.


	2. Jade I

**Here we go, 2nd chapter is up, this time from Jade's POV. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jade POV]<strong>

It's 9pm, Prome night and Robbie Shapiro is so close to me that I can feel his breath on my shoulder. It's not the worst feeling in the world. It's actually kind of sending a shiver up and down my spine. Not that I'm going to tell him of course.

Then it hits me, this is the best time I've had in a few weeks. Groaning inwardly, I allow myself a moment of weakness and rest my head against Robbie's shoulder. He's executing what I assume passes for his version of slow dancing and I can't help but smile. It's because he's so pathetic, not because we're friends or anything.

_Flashback:_

_I cast a solitary figure on a lonely swing set. I'm in a forgotten part of town and the afternoon is growing later. I seem to miss this fact until the shadows grow longer and swallow me into the darkness. It's then that I realize I really need to get going. Just because I'm scary to high schoolers, doesn't make me safe in this part of town at night._

_"Hey, sweetheart. You lost?" A strange voice comes as I pass a particularly dark ally, which smells of broken promises and stale whiskey. I shake my head, pulling my jacket tightly against myself as if it will offer more protection this way._

_It doesn't._

_Soon he's enveloping me, the stench of his filthy body almost makes me gag. I suppress it though, if I lay perfectly still, maybe I can catch him off guard and kick him away._

_"NO!" I scream involuntarily as his hand creeps below the hem of my shirt. The words shatter the very air around me and ruin the element of surprise. I don't care though. I just want his spider-like fingers to stop crawling all over me. Mentally I try to place myself in a happy place. This isn't happening. I'm performing on a stage, everybody loves me, they're applauding..._

_"Fuck off." The crawling sensation on my skin is suddenly gone and for a second I wonder if I'm that good at pretending. When I open my eyes, I expect to see a hero, muscles rippling as he stands over me confidently. What I see instead is a skinny boy, shaking with fear, clutching a baseball bat._

_Honestly, I'm shocked. Robbie Shapiro of all people was the one to be my knight in shining armor. Eying the silver bat in his hand, to my eternal satisfaction, I notice a small amount of crimson on it. He extends his other arm towards me, and i use it to pull myself up. I'm still eying him curiously, as I wonder why he would bother sticking his neck out for me. I'm nothing. I'm just the girl who's boyfriend left without a second thought._

_It's two hours later and I'm still eying Robbie curiously. He's been working busily the whole time, no complaints. Not even when the fat guy in a greasy wifebeater spilt sauce on him. I wonder how he does it without snapping. I couldn't have lasted even ten minutes._

_It's almost 4am before Robbie shuts the door to the diner and secures it's various latches. I still feel lost and unsure. I feel more like a child and less like the girl that rules Hollywood Arts with an iron fist. Soon we're on our way out of the diner and into the bitterly cold evening._

_"How far away is your house?" Robbie asks me after a short time of walking in silence. I want to answer him, but I'm honestly not sure where we are anymore. I was just going to find a taxi and pay for it at home. It's too late to do that now though. Instead of answering him, I shrug and suddenly the ground is a lot more interesting than it should be. I don't want to appear any weaker in front him then I already have. Eventually, the cracks in the pavement lead us to a building. It's missing windows and there seems to be more graffiti then actual paint. I wonder why we've stopped here.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Well, this is my house." Robbie states once he sees the questioning gaze I'm sending __him. I wonder if he's subtly trying to will me away. It's a sobering feeling._

_"Oh..." I reply eventually, jerking back into awareness. Eying him warily, I wonder what's going to happen now. If he is going to walk me the rest of the way, invite me inside or am I on my own now. I wouldn't blame him for just going inside now. He's already done more for me in a night then most people have ever done for me._

_"Uh, you can come in if you want? It's not much but it's got a lock on the door." Robbie offers, he looks like he's expecting me to lash out. I guess that's fair enough, I'm still the same Jade West. Brushing the hair away from my face, I look up at him. Not a glare for once, just a look._

_"Kay." I reply, eyes still fixed on him. He smiles, something that's actually nice to see after the night I've had. I can't help but shake my head as we enter Robbie's building. I never thought I'd spend the night alone at Robbie's house, much less want to do so. I guess things change when somebody is willing to club somebody with a metal bat for you though._

"So...the dancing?" Robbie asks, pulling me from my revelry. I look up from his shoulder and see him look concerned. It's like he thinks I'm going to break at any moment, since he whole batting incident. It's half rage enducing, half endearing. I suppress the urge to smile, his head is already big enough just from the fact we're dancing. He doesn't need to know that I'm actually enjoying it.

"Needed something to get away from that table." I explain. It's half true, I did want to get away from the table. Cat's been touchy feely all night. It's kind of freaking me out how she keeps brushing up against me. It's even worse that I feel my skind tingling long after she's moved away. He doesn't need to know that I actually just wanted a dance with him as well though.

"Fair enough." he answers, looking back to the table in question. Tori and Cat are nowhere to be found. I wonder where they could have gone, Cat needs constant supervision. I'm half way assuming Cat dragged Vega to the bathroom or something before I see a flash of bright red hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Still crushing on Vega?" I ask, hoping the tinge of jealousy in my voice wasn't entirely obvious. It's not that I hate Vega as much as I used to, she's actually been tolerable tonight. That may have more to do with the dress she's wearing though. It's more elegant then revealing, catching the light and strangling it. The slit in the leg allows a glimps of what's beneath and...man, I sound like a creeper.

"Yeah..." He replies. Suddenly I feel frustrated. Why can't he just tell her if he's that in love. Taking matters into my own hands, push him away and glare at him. He looks like a baby animal that's been kicked and I feel just the smallest piece of regret.

"You know what, Shapiro..." I state loudly as Robbie's brow furrows in confusion. I don't use his last name as often these days, so it has more impact when I actually do. He knows it never used to mean good things for him, so his confusion turns to worry.

"W-what?" He answers back, looking at me like I'm a snake, ready to uncoil and deliver a lethal dose of venom. I almost break character and laugh, stupid Shapiro. By now several couples around us have stopped dancing and are now just staring at us.

"You're a terrible dancer. I need a new partner." I announce. He's not exactly terrible, but I need some sort of excuse for this diatribe. Robbie still looks horribly confused. Now he's staring at my feet, like he's checking to see if he stood on them. For such a nerd, he's kind of stupid sometimes.

"You!" Jade I yell suddenly, pointing toward Cat. She looks like a deer in the headlights and I cringe slightly, of course Vega is dancing with Cat. Looking around the circle of gawkers, I realize it could be worse. Sinjin could have roped her into a dance, then I'd end up getting kicked out of Prome for slapping him.

"You'll do!" I announce, pushing Vega away from Cat and towards Robbie. With a slight sigh, I take possession of Cat. As my arms take hold of her, I could swear I heard a sigh of contentment.

"Hey, Rob." I hear in the background. Usually I would be tuning Vega out completely, but that would mean paying full attention to the fact that Cat is so close to me. I wonder if she's feeling as nervous as me. Looking down at her as she happily sways to the beat, I doubt it.

"Hey, Tori." Robbie replies, his breath hitching in his throat. I'm so closer to smacking him in the back of the head. He's slower than an iceberg when it comes to making a move. Spinning myself and Cat around, I "accidentally" bump into Robbie and Tori, causing her to go flying and him to grab her hands. He can thank me later smirk as Cat giggles and enjoys the feeling of spinning around. My lips disregard what my brain wants and pull themselves into a smile at her glee.

Things are actually going smoothly at the moment for the most part, the main problem I'm having is that Cat keeps grinding against me during the up tempo songs. Glaring down at her, I wonder if she's even aware that I'm here. Her eyes are closed and she's happily singing along with the music. It like the DJ knows exactly how awkward I feel and had decided to make it worse, a ballad comes on and before I know it, Cat is already nestled against my boobs.

She's humming softly to the music and I'm all too aware of how close she is. Reluctantly I place my arms around her waist. It's surprising how well they fit and nervously I look around the room. Anything to distract myself from Cat. Glance over at Robbie, I notice him and Tori haven't moved away from each other. That dork owes me big time.

I wonder if Cat and I look as graceful as those two, Robbie has an arm snaked around Tori's slim waist and is leading. I remember the first time I made him dance with me, I had to lead him. He's actually managing to look halfway decent tonight. A ping of jealousy shoots through me when Vega rests her stupid head on Robbie's shoulder. It's like she just goes around copying me sometimes. They disappear out of sight and I'm left alone with Cat.

Then I feel it. Cat's breathe on my neck, a jolt of electricity shoots up my spine. Suddenly it just feels like too much. I'm not supposed to be feeling these sorts of things for Cat. She's a friend, she's like a child. I'm not going to be the one that shatters whatever make believe world she's got going on in that head.

I do the only thing I can, I pry her off me and run.


	3. Robbie I

**Annnd here's another chapter, this time coming from everybody's favorite Ventriloquist...**

**Hopefully over the next few chapters you'll notice the characters different writing styles coming through too...**

**Leave some reveiws :P**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie POV]<strong>

It's Prome night, 10pm and I can't believe my luck. Not only did I walk into Prome with Tori Vega on my arm, but we've been dancing together almost all night. Looking at her, I wonder why she's hanging around me. Wearing her Prome dress, with her hair tied up and her make up applied, she's stunning. I don't think this night could have turned out any better.

"Oi, Shapiro. Come here." A blur of Emerald and Raven demands as it wrenches me from Tori. As we're hurtling toward the hallway where pictures are being taken, I wonder what on earth Jade wants. She was the one that pushed me and Tori together in the first place so I doubt it's to do with me. It's probably something to do with her. Glancing back, I see Tori and Cat wearing similar expressions as mine.

"Hey, bring my date back!" I hear behind us. Unfortunately for Tori, Jade's got hold of me and once that happens, there's no way you're getting away. We push through the crowd of people, towards a crimson door. Suddenly I find myself being pushed into the closet behind it. Spinning around, I realize we're in a janitors closet. Jade closes the door behind us.

"What's up?" I ask, finally aware of where I am. We're in an unfamiliar closet, though Jade seemed to zero in on it fast enough. I wonder if this is somewhere she's been before. I also wonder if Jade's got some sort of OCD that compels her to drag people into closets. It's like she needs to be surrounded by cleaning equipment to discuss her feelings. She's not leaking mascara everywhere like last time she dragged me into a closet, so I assume it can't be world ending.

"Something happened. I'm confused." She states bluntly as I eye her curiously. Jade's slinking towards me and I'm frozen on the spot. I have no idea what's lurking behind those icy grey eyes. Her gaze almost go straight through me and I feel more nervous then any time she's yelled at me.

"But wha-"

I wish I could say this is the part where she caved and told me exactly what was wrong. Instead, she cut me off by jumping onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her lips to mine. I'm in shock, so we almost go flying to the ground. Luckily, I manage to swing us around so I fly back into the wall with Jade pressed against me.

I expect her to pull away at any second, but she just deepens the kiss and her hands begin to roam over my body. I moan into her lips. I can't help myself. Her body is amazing and there's nothing separating us but two thin layers of material and then...

"Ok. I'm good." Jade announces, pulling away and leaving me leaning against the wall, lips still puckered. I wonder what on earth that was all about. Jade is simply standing and smirking. Her hair is ruffled slightly, and her lips are swollen.

"W-what?" I demand, glaring at Jade. She's straightened her dress and now looks as though nothing even happened...almost. I'm sure that between the mascara, her eyes are just a little less frosty.

"W-what?" She echoes back with a derisive laugh. Groaning, I wonder if she's actually going to give me a straight answer. Seeing as Jade has straightened herself up, I look down. My shirt is untucked and my tie has been messed up. I reach down and begin to make the necessary adjustments. Jade simply looks over at me, her lips pulled into a smirk. It's got to be my hair. Groaning I reach up and find my unruly mop is sticking in all directions. There goes all of my work this afternoon.

"Jade...seriously, what the hell?" I ask, finally somewhat presentable. It's amazing what a short make out session with Jade will do to your Prome tux. Prome tux...oh man. I'm such an asshole. I'm here with Tori, not Jade.

"Is this about Tori?" I demand, suddenly feeling anger pulse through my veins. Jade's probably just using me as a pawn to humiliate Tori. We'll walk out, Jade clutching me to her. Tori will be left with a Prome that saw two dates ditch her. If Jade thinks I'll go along with that, then she's got another thing coming. Glancing at Jade's chest, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, my resolution wavers slightly. I hope I'm actually as strong willed as I think I am.

"What? No." Jade retorts, sounding annoyed. Despite the fact that I've managed to irritate Jade, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. That's one bullet dodged.

"Then What?" I ask, wondering if Jade's actually having feelings for me. It's a weird thought and I'm not sure what to make of it. On one hand, she's beautiful. On the other hand, she's one of my best friends. As horrible as she can be on a bad day, I don't think I could deal with losing her entirely.

"It's about Cat." She replies, huffing. Her arms fold stiffly over her chest and I wonder if the whole reason she freaked out is down to that little red headed girl. While I'm thinking, Jade kicks a mop bucket with a snarl. I have to stifle a laugh at her childish behavior.

"What about Cat?" I ask, composing myself. Jade's getting pretty worked up and an emotional Jade is not somebody you want to antagonize. Watching her pace within such a small space, she looks like a caged lion. Only, Jade is much more dangerous than any lion.

"She keeps brushing up against me and it's giving me urges." Jade answers, looking thoroughly irritated with the whole situation. I know why too, Jade said the reason she's been on dates with so many guys since Beck left is because none of them have made her feel anything. Hence, she's called me for a ride home and ditched most of them within an hour. The lucky ones made it through an entire movie before she got the itch to leave.

"So you're wondering if you're gay?" I ask. Jade looks at me, an expression hovering between genuinely amused and genuinely annoyed crossing her face.

"I don't know." She wails, looking less distressed by the situation and more frustrated. Moving towards her, I place a hand on her shoulder. Should have known better, she jerks away and glares at me.

"So you just decided to make out with me and complicate the situation further?" I smirk, feeling uncharacteristically cocky. Why shouldn't I though? I got to make out with Jade freakin' West! That confidence is short lived. Jade growls at me and before I know what's happened, she's back in the position of dominance.

"I decided to make out with you because..." Suddenly she's quiet once more and the fire in her eyes has cooled considerably. I wonder if I should try touching her again, but opt against it when she looks up at me again.

"One: You were looking hot tonight." I blush. It's probably the first time Jade's ever given me a complement of any kind, let alone call me hot.

"Two: I needed to know if I was just horny or if I'm actually uh...feeling things for Cat." She finally answers. I feel a little put out that it's nothing to do with me and more to do with Cat. I want to be annoyed at Jade, but I see something underneath the casual demeanor Jade is trying to display. She's actually nervous. I decide to chalk our make out session up to another best friend duty.

"And?" I question simply, wanting to know what conclusion she's come to. If she's just horny, I really don't know what I'm going to say.

"I don't wanna say." She mutters, suddenly finding the mop bucket on the other side of the room more interesting than anything. I hate it when Jade tries to be evasive.

"Jade, just tell me." I groan. We both know eventually she'll cave and every moment in this closet is time some guy could be hitting on Tori. I really would rather not get ditched if somebody woo's her.

"Fine." Jade growls, giving in a lot easier than usual. I wonder if she wants to get back out to cat as well. "I think it was just Cat, but now I'm all hot and bothered."

That was unexpected.

"Uh...thanks?" I answer. I can feel the blush already forming on my cheeks. If it were lighter in here, I'm pretty sure I would see a pink tinge on Jade's cheeks as well. I've never really had feedback from a girl in this particular area, so I wonder what to do. The knowledge that I didn't singlehandedly kill Jade's sex drive is re-assuring though.

"Yeah, no problem." She replies, arms still folded squarely over her chest. "So...this isn't going to make things weird is it?"

"Nah. Just two friends making out." I answer. Moving quickly, I envelope her in a hug. She actually relaxes and lets me hold her for five or six seconds before shoving me off. I'm pretty sure that's a record for us touching when there isn't music or a horror movie on.

"Good." She states, opening the door. Apparently she's found out all she needed to and we're going back to the dance. I shrug and follow her unspoken lead.

"Just tell her." I state, falling into line with her as we amble down the hallway and towards the main room. Seeing the flash of rage in Jade's eyes, I flinch and quickly remember that while Jade's a friend, she isn't above hitting me if she feels justified.

"Cat's been giving you signs for months, Jade. You've just been missing them." I add, hoping that I won't offend her by pointing out a mistake. Jade can be a delicate proposition in the best of times, let alone when romance is involved.

"What?" Jade asks, genuinely baffled.

"You heard me. Come on, lets get back out there." I grin, pushing into the main room. Jade eyes me skeptically, though she follows without complaint. I hope that little piece of knowledge will help, but Jade usually does what she wants anyway.

"Fine. Just because you want to return to Vega." She states, noticing I'm looking for Tori. I would expect that statement to be tinged with bitterness, but she's actually smiling. Well kind of, it's a Jade smile so there may be a tinge of malice in there somewhere.

"So what if I am?" I retort, knowing I can just mention Cat and she'll have nothing over me. Even still, I can't help but feel less confident than I sound. Saying you want Tori Vega is one thing, but actually making a move on Tori Vega is something completely different. I hope the fact she's been willing to dance with me since Jade shoved us together is a good sign...

"Look, just do what you did in the closet, you'll be fine." Jade mutters, breaking me from my thoughts. It's another complement, but the way Jade phrases it almost makes it sound like a bad thing. I laugh and she further covers up her obtuse complement with a roll of her eyes.

"So...that trip to the closet was productive." I state awkwardly, unsure of what to say now. Every so often it hits me that me and Jade made out. Something like that really plays with your head.

"Pretty much. I know that I want Cat and you know that your kissing ability won't repel Vega." Jade smirks, looking towards the table we had initially come to. I'm relieved to see Tori and Cat sitting there, talking amongst themselves.

The moment of truth or something like it.


	4. Cat I

**First ever attempt at writing from Cat's POV. I'm not sure whether it turned out too well or not. Give me some feedback on that, yeah? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Cat POV]<strong>

The lights are so shiny. It's like I'm standing on the moon and the stars are right in my face. I'm so blue though, not blue like the time my brother tried to paint the lounge. I'm blue because I'm sad. Tori keeps trying to talk to me, but it's not the same. She doesn't have green highlights or grey eyes. She's not mean and she doesn't make me tingle. She's just not Jade.

"We're back." A monotone voice announces from behind us. Yay! Jade's back! Grinning, I leap out of my seat and wrap my arms around her. I'm expecting her to throw me off like she usually does, but for once she calmly accepts my show of affection.

"Hey Guys." Robbie says as well, moving to where Tori is sitting. Jade's so warm. You'd think she would be cold and hard to touch with all the black she wears. That's wrong though, she's warm and soft, like a big pillow. She's my Jade-y pillow.

"Where were you guys?" Tori asks. Phooey. I wish I'd asked that. Jade probably won't say anything now, she'll just say something mean.

"Egging your house." She replies, right on cue. I feel cold all of a sudden and Jade's sitting in her seat when I open my eyes again. I wish Jade was like one of my soft toys, then she'd only move when I tell her too.

"We had to talk about...stuff." Robbie answers for them both. He's funny. Robbie's like an acorn that got dropped in a box of raisins, he fit doesn't fit. He's not a strange colour though. He's actually kind of pretty, not pretty like Jade, but more like a couch.

"What kind of stuff?" Tori asks. She looks upset like somebody took her unicorn. I hope that's not true! Tori's too nice for something like that to happen to her. Jade's smiling. Well sort of smiling. It's more like the look a lion would give to something it's about to eat. It's frightening and tingly.

Instead of answering, Jade snaps at Tori like an animal. She's so wild, if I got lost on a desert island I'd want it to be with her. We wouldn't even need clothes...we could wear grass dresses and hula all day...

"So guys, what are we doing after Prome?" Robbie is trying to make sure Jade doesn't eat Tori. He's so nice. I wonder what we're doing? I hope it's something fun. Maybe Jade will want to come home with me for a sleep over. I giggle out loud and everybody looks at me, they're all so serious.

"I wanna have a sleep over with Jade." I announce. Peppering my reply my giggles. I feel so happy now that Jade is back. She's looking at me funnily though. I look down, wondering if there's a bird on me again. Once I look down and see there's nothing on me, I feel upset. Why is Jade looking at me that way?

"I think there's an after party at one of the unused sound stages in Northridge." Tori states, sounding grossed out at the mention of Northridge. I don't know why people hate Northridge so much, one time I went there and a nice man gave me a drink that made me laugh.

"Eww Northridge..." Robbie and Jade chorus. I giggle loudly, they're so cute when they act alike. Jade's looking at me again. I don't think she knows I can see her, she looks happy. Like I'm making her happy. Tori looks sad, I jump and and hug her. Everybody loves hugs.

"Cat, get off her." Jade states, I giggle and move sit back in my seat. Jade's trying not to sound annoyed, she's not very good at it. Kind of like my Dad. He says I should speak less, I've been practicing really hard tonight.

"What are we going to do then?" Robbie asks. He's been looking at Tori all night. I think Robbie and Tori would make a cute couple. If they're a couple, maybe we can go on a double date some time...

"I don't know. Lets just go to Northridge." Jade answers, sounding unconvinced about the party, even though it's her idea.

"If it's lame we can go back to my house?" Tori suggests, glancing at Robbie. I giggle, she thinks she's so sneaky. She's not like me though, I'm much more subtle.

"My parents are away. My brother got into a fight with Abraham Lincoln." I announce, hoping Jade will want to come home with me instead. I try not to let the sadness inside me show, when I do that nobody laughs. When nobody laughs, I can't pretend everything is fine.

"He wha-" Jade begins, looking confused before she hones in on my emotions and pauses. I hope she doesn't ask me about it. I think she saw the sad in me. Jade's always been good at seeing through my lies. She says it's because she sees the bad in people, I think it's because she cares enough to look.

"Anyway, yeah that sounds good. Cat I'll come to your house if you promise we're sleeping inside this time." She asks, moving away from talking about things that make me sad. Instantly, I bounce toward her and pull her into a hug. She tries to struggle out of it at first, but I don't let her. Eventually, she just lets me rest on her chest. Her Boobies are the best pillows. I could go to sleep right here.

"Kay Kay." I reply eventually, already day dreaming about Jade and I alone in my room. It's not day time though...is it still a day dream if it's dark? I don't know, I just hope it comes true, like I have ESPN or whatever it is.

Just when I'm about to nod off into dream land a loud voice over the microphone starts speaking. It's loud and the sound is fuzzy. I don't like it.

"Boys and girls, now is the time you've all been waiting for. The Hollywood Arts Prome King and Queen will be announced..."

I don't care. Why does it have to be a King and Queen anyway? Can't it just be two Queens. Jade could take care of all the gross things and chopping peoples heads off. I'll just wear pretty dresses and sit on and throne and be loved by all of our subjects.

"The King of the Prome is..." Comes the annoying voice again. To block it out, I wriggle closer to Jade and plug my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Robbie and Tori. They're sitting closer. I think one of them keeps moving closer when I'm not looking. I wonder who it could be. Maybe Tori is sneaky after all...

"...Andre Harris!" Sitting up, I clap for him. Andre pulls away from his girlfriend, looking shocked he won. I'm glad Andre won, I voted for him. Jade claps casually, she looks annoyed that I moved away. Giggling, I clap louder.

"Cat. Don't move away without telling me next time." Jade states sounding irritated. It would scare me if it didn't mean she wants me to be closer to her. Grinning, I nod my head enthusiastically. I'm rewarded with a small smirk from Jade. The moments where she lets her guard down are few and far between, I put this one inside of a box marked important inside my brain.

"...and the Prome Queen in Tori Vega!" Annoyed, I hope that voice has stopped for good. Tori is in shock, she's flapping her arms like a Duck. It's funny because Jade hates ducks. Robbie is sitting next to her trying to look happy. He's not though. The smile on his face doesn't meet his eyes like all smiles should.


	5. Tori II

**Phew, finally some new content. The rewritten stuff from Prome Chaos is all over and done, from here on it's all new stuff! Some high drama coming as well as some harmless fluff or course. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story folks.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori POV]<strong>

"Tori Vega!" Upon hearing the announcement that I'm the Prome Queen, I feel a sudden rush of happiness. It's something that seemed impossible only two hours ago, before Robbie picked me up. Turning and facing him, happiness floods through me over again as I see him applauding me.

This might be the most awkward dance of my life. If it's not bad enough that Andre and I are the only ones slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Andre's date is currently staring at me like she wishes I would drop dead. I'm used to that kind of look from Jade, but I've literally done nothing to this girl.

Andre moves with a grace that Robbie lacks. That's the problem though, it's too fluid, too coordinated. There's no sense of unpredictability. His dreadlocks catch in the air as we spin around towards the end of our solo and I find myself wishing there were short black curls instead. I can see him over at our table, he's smiling but somehow it looks hollow, like he wants to be out here as well.

Thankfully, the song soon comes to an end and other couples flood the dance floor. Once of the first being Andre's date and Robbie. She's not even pretending to dance with him as she drags the poor guy across the dance floor, eyes blazing. She's hurtling towards us at a frightening speed and I find myself pushing Andre towards them. Hoping that it will slow the crazed girl down. I'm lucky, she lets go of Robbie and closes in on Andre. A split second later, their faces are again pressed together and I wonder if we're going to see Andre again before the night is out.

"That girl is crazy!" Comes a frazzled voice next to me. Robbie looks violated and I can't help but notice how crazy his hair goes with even the most minimal of prompts. It almost looks as though he's been in a fight with a rabid wolverine. Then again, that may have been safer.

"Aw. Give Tori a squeeze!" I instruct, reaching me arms out and stepping towards him. Robbie stares at me for a split second before tightly taking hold of me. Before I know it, we're haphazardly moving around the floor in what could possibly be called dancing.

I'm certain of the fact that we're only the second most uncoordinated couple on the dance floor. Cat is bouncing and spinning around Jade in what I assume is her version of dancing after ingesting a small amount of sugar. If that were me, I think Jade would be shooting fire out of her eyes. At the moment, she seems...amused?

Eventually, the last song dies out and the lights come back on. I'm leaning into Robbie's chest and I've lost track of time, lost track of the music too. Awkwardly, Robbie has to prod me before I realize that we're one of only a dozen couples still on the dance floor.

"Tori, the songs over." He chides me softly, his lips pulled into a crooked grin. Feeling my cheeks heat up with that oh so familiar tinge of embarrassment, I move away from him.

"Oh, yeah. Song is over!" I announce loudly, trying to turn the attention onto some of the other couples. Jade merely glances over at us, a warning expression telling me to shut up. I gulp and look away from her and Cat quickly. Tonight's been going so well, wouldn't want to spoil it by getting murdered.

Soon, we're sitting down in our places again. I notice that Andre and his date are nowhere to be found. Not only that, but Cat still has Jade hostage on the dance floor. Those factors along with Robbie and I being stood up make for one empty table. It would be kind of sad if I wasn't enjoying Robbie's bad jokes, lame puns and general dorkery.

"Lets leave." Jade states, popping up out of nowhere. Despite the blunt nature of her comment, she actually looks halfway to being happy for once. Other then the time a set fell on Sinjin, I don't think she's looked so at peace since Beck left.

"Are we going to the party? I love parties." Cat babbles in the background. I'm only half paying attention to her. Usually after the prom, the guy takes his date to a hotel...I wonder if Robbie had been planning something like that. Wait, does that sort of thing happen at Prome? Is there even a difference?

"Sure, Cat. I'll drive." Robbie answers, taking a swig from his ice water. I think back to all of the times we've gone to parties. It feels like Robbie is always the one to drive us there or bring us home. I wonder why he's always the sober driver. Before I get the chance to get too lost in my thoughts, Cat's bouncing over to Robbie and hugging him tightly.

Glancing at Jade, any jealousy I may have had at Cat's show of affection is wiped clear. I've seen that look before. That's the look she gave me before I ended up covered in coffee. Fearing for Robbie, I decide it's time we get a move on.

"Well, funs awaits. Lets go guys!" I announce, cringing as Jade pries Cat from Robbie. Cat allows herself a pout for just a second, opting to take Jade's hand. Other than an eyebrow raise, Jade offers no objection and we set off for Robbie's car. I debate whether or not I should try the same thing with Robbie. Would it be awkward or not?

No time like the present I decide, opting to take the risk. Before I can do anything, I feel a trembling hand enclose mine. Glancing at Robbie as we move towards the changing rooms, he offers me a nervous smile. It's a little dorky, but a lot adorable. I offer my own smile, feeling my confidence return.

Jade snorts as we arrive at Robbie's car, freshly changed into slightly less formal clothes. Admittedly, it's not much. A convertible from the 80's with a roof that may or may not decide to work. I remember all of the times Beck had to fix something on it for Robbie and decide he must not have been paying attention the times Beck fixed the roof.

"Shapiro, this car will actually make it to Northridge, won't it?" Jade asks, once we're in the car. I have to admit, I'm sort of wondering the same thing. Robbie simply shakes his head and turns on the CD player. Yup, dudes got a CD player but not a working roof. Go figure.

"Jade, we go through this every time." Robbie groans in response, sounding bemused. "Yes my car is a heap, no it won't break down."

"What about all those times that B-Um..." Cat trails off. Jade's not even glaring at her. I think she just realizes her mistake. It's an uncharacteristically sober moment from Cat. She's quiet and I wonder if Jade's done something to her before I see Cat holding onto Jade's hand and stroking her arm. I decide to leave them to it and Turn back to the road.

"Hey Robbie..." I begin, wondering what he'll make of what he's about to say. I wonder why it only takes a tuxedo for me to turn into a bumbling fool around Robbie.

"Yeah?" He replies casually, eyes still fixed on the road.

"Once we get to the party, don't ditch me?" I ask, biting my knuckle nervously. I feel my stomach tighten and I'm anxious, just like my first day at Hollywood Arts. This is much more terrifying though, I've never been to a Northridge party before. I've heard things about those Northridge girls too, mostly from Robbie actually. Watching him as he mulls over my question, I can't help but wonder if there's more to him than meets the eye.

"I'd never abandon my Prome date." Robbie chuckles, eyes briefly leaving the road and his hand coming to rest on mine. A comfortable silence falls over us and his hand stays there until we pull up to a ratty looking tin building.

It's unpainted, dented and there are weeds covering most of the outside of the grounds. I wonder what exactly we're getting ourselves into. I wonder how truthful that post on the slap was about this being a soundstage. As we all get out of the red convertible, I scan the area. No gunshots in the background, no sirens going off. Maybe this passes for a nice area of Northridge?

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" I ask, wondering if we're at the wrong soundstage. It just looks to old and disused. Jade shakes her head and walks away, while Cat only giggles. Robbie turns to me though and reassures me with a gentle stroke of my shoulder. It feels electric.

"I've been here a bunch of times, trust me. It's a lot more fun than it looks." He states, his lips pulling into a smile as he leads us towards the building.

Opening the door, we're greeted by a blast of music so loud that I'm almost surprised it didn't knock Cat over. Scanning the room, I see several Hollywood Arts students mingling with a lot of unfamiliar faces. There's tables lined with snacks and coolers full of drinks, both alcoholic and otherwise at each side of the room. A DJ is doing his thing at the far end of the room, while people dance wildly. Then I see it. The most important furnishing of all...

Beck.


	6. Jade II

**Short and to the point. I'll update soon to make up for it though.**

* * *

><p>My head jerks forward, like I can't quite believe what I'm seeing. That perfect brown hair, that loosely cobbled together outfit. Those eyes...<p>

The four of us appear in the doorway of the soundstage, the expanse of the party in front of us. There are limbs everywhere, some connected by a loose chain of fingertips, some flailing madly in the air. In the middle of this sea of people is the one face I could never forget, no matter how hard I try.

Fucking Beck Oliver.

The rest of the room drops away and for a moment, it's only Beck and I once more. My teeth grind together, angrily. I can feel the blood in my body begin to pump faster. My feet take on a mind of their own. I close the distance between us, rage burning in my eyes. It's so overwhelming that I almost think I'm literally seeing red.

I want to demand an answer to every question on my mind, but the words die on my lips once I reach him. Beck sees me and his eyes widen. For a second, his arms twitch as if he's about to throw them around me. Just seeing him again feels like a fresh wound being opened. Like he's reaching into my ribcage and pouring salt into me. I do the only thing my body seems capable of in this moment. There's only thing that my mind seems to be capable of holding onto so I latch onto it and swing.

My nails slice into his cheek as I strike him with as much force as humanly possible. A breath forces it's way out of me, feeling like broken glass the whole way up my throat. A muscle under my eye twitches and Beck Oliver is left in my dust. I won't turn around. Not for anyone. Not for Beck, not even for Cat.

"I'd better go find her..." The words linger in the air. Like a fuel, they light a fire under me and I'm flying away from them. My body slicing through the air, towards a destination unknown. As long as it's dark, as long as it's steeped in gloom. I'll call it home until this storm of emotions passes.

Eventually, I find myself hovering above the party. Ironically enough, I'm on a Cat walk. The shadows hang over me. They cast a spell over me instantaneously, leaving me appearing gaunt and sullen. I wonder how much I look like one of the ghosts we're told haunt these sorts of places. Humorlessly, I chuckle.

"You're up here because you think I never cared about us, don't you Jade?" His voice slices through the darkness like a floodlight. I feel as though I'm on display, to be dissected in front of the world. Beck slowly walks in front of me and sits cross legged in front of me. His arms fall uselessly to the ground momentarily, before he sweeps the hair from his face. The veil of his hair lifting to reveal the angry red gashes left by my nails.

"You told me you were moving, the next day you were gone. What else was I supposed to think?" I snarl in response, feeling the fires of my rage being stoked by his mere presence. The acid in my words burns my throat as they escape me. I look down, hair covering my face and allowing my to disappear into the darkness once more.

"I didn't have a choice. I told you as soon as I knew." Comes Beck's pleading response, he sounds wounded. There's something gratifying about pulling somebody else into the darkness of this misery along side me. As he replies, there's a tiredness in his voice. It's like this is the final take and he's sick of rehearsing the same lines over and over.

"Yeah. Great." I state, my tongue sharpening and slicing into Beck once more. Peering through the veil of my hair, I notice Beck's flowing over his own face again. He's sitting in front of me, but it feels as though he's a million miles away. He interlinks his fingers and drags them apart, looking utterly broken. I watch his fingers, wondering if he's physically trying to reach into his own feelings and drag them into this conversation, rotten from neglect as they may be.

"Jade. I never meant for this to happen." He finally utters, head still bowed. His voice is soft and determined. I wonder if he's hiding tears behind the shadows, doubtful as this is Beck. Moodily, I pick at a loose thread on one of the ropes near me. A much as I'm trying to appear casual, his words are latching onto me. I try to shrug them off but I can't. I know that as much as I want to wish a painful death on him, Beck is being honest. He's the type of boy scout that would never do that sort of thing to anyone, not even me.

"I've moved on you know." I announce after the silence between us becomes too suffocating. Beck is right in front of me, but I can't help it, my thoughts turn to Cat, she's buzzing around my head. It's just like she was doing at Prome earlier, it's just steps away from nauseating. She's burrowed her way into my mind and I don't know if I'll ever get her out now. Beck looks up at me, neck craning forward like he's trying to peer inside my head and see whether or not I'm just trying to hurt him. Upon realizing I'm serious, his eyebrows knit together as he tries to figure out how I've moved on. I wonder if he's been feeling just as miserable as I have.

"With who?" His voice cracks, stuttering it's way to my ears with less fluidity than Robbie's Convertible. Up until now, Beck's always hidden his emotions when they threaten to damage him. But in this moment, the juggernaut known as Beck's emotions is all loose bolts and rusted over metal. He's vulnerable. Licking my lips, I go in for the kill.

"It's-"

He grabs me by the shoulders and before I have the chance to throw him off, his lips are crashing into mine, desperate like an alcoholic at last call. He's all passion and in the moment, I'm contemplative. I felt more from even Robbie than this kiss. It's like my mind deified beck while he was gone and now no matter what, he can't live up to that idealization. My head suddenly clearer than it's been in a long time, I wonder if this came of depression and jealousy or if Beck planned to do this from the moment we found ourselves up here.

I'm so lost in my discovery, that I don't notice the pitter patter of small feet encased in gaudy yellow sandals. Then a sound, I'd know that sound anywhere. Ignoring Beck, limbs splayed over me. I twist, my body stretching to see a site that's almost as pathetic as it is heartbreaking. Cat's eyes are clouded by tears and her red velvet hair hangs limply either side of her face, like the life has been drained from it. Her hands are clutching at her heart like it's shattered and the shards are threatening to tear her apart. Then she's gone, leaving only the realization of what's happened.

"Cat, wait!" I scream, hoarse. It's low, like I can't even lift the words to her ears. Angrily, I lift an arm to hit Beck again. I just can't find the resentment for him though, that will come later if I can't fix this. Right now, Cat's gone and I need to find her.

Before it's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review while you're here why don't ya :P<strong>


	7. Cat II

**Here we go again, me attempting to write Cat O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>[Cat]<strong>

Seeing Jade kissing Beck hurt more than anything my brother could ever do. I feel like a garbage bin that Jade sliced apart with her scissors. I turn and run from the scene, I'm reckless and take no care running along the catwalk. I'm so upset that I don't even giggle at the fact that I'm on a catwalk.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and drift through the crowd. The lights are so bright and everybody looks so happy, why am I so sad? I find a small red couch and sit on it. This years Prome is even worse then the last. I pull my Pear Phone out and stare at it. No new messages, it's 1am. I wonder if I can will the time to pass faster until Robbie or Tori see me. I screw my eyes shut, blocking out everything around me and ignoring the stinging sensation flooding my eyes.

I don't know how long it is until I feel myself being bounced into the air by somebody plopping down next to me. Slowly, I lift my eyelids, hoping for a friendly face. What I see is friendly, kind of. His lips are pulled just a bit too widely and his eyes focus a little too closely on me. My mind goes blank and I simply shift in my seat.

"Hey, I'm Jeff. What's wrong?" He asks, licking his lips. He's reminding me of my brother with a steak in front of him. It's an uncomfortable feeling, I'm not steak, I'm cat.

"Cat." I reply, attaching a smile to my face halfheartedly and ignoring his question. He's still staring and I feel uncomfortable. There's only one small piece of silver lining to being a piece of steak. At least I'm not sitting here, waiting for Jade and Beck to come down the stairs together.

"Me-ow." He smirks, his arm reaching out and making a pawing motion and I recoil. Jade's done this before, it made me laugh. Now I just feel nervous.

"One time, my brother dressed up as a cat and chased the milkman away." I announce, hoping he'll get up and leave like most people do when I mention my brother. Slowly, he lowers his arm and the smirk leaves his face. I think he's going to get up and leave, but instead twists, reaching for something on the table next to us.

"Here, you'll probably like this." He offers, jostling a brightly colored drink in front of me. It's so colorful...it would be a shame not to drink it. Quickly, I snatch the drink from his grasp and unscrew the lid. Lifting it to my lips, I drink from it deeply. It tastes like rainbows and forgetfulness.

"I do like it." I announce, feeling the warmth spread through me. I giggle, feeling further away from the bad memories upstairs. Jeff smiles, taking my giggle as in invitation. My eyebrows move closer together, like two hairy people cuddling.

"Good, because I like you Cat." He states, running a hand up and down my thigh. I shudder, one pretty drink isn't enough to give him that right. Gently I slap his hand away and shake my head.

"What?" He asks, looking annoyed. His face darkens and I feel nervous once more. I begin to sob lightly, closing my eyes I will him to go away. I'm on a cloud, riding a unicorn and there's a rainbow in the background. I'm not in a room after having my best friend break my heart, having some guy scaring my.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice float to my ears. I place each of my hands over my eyes and keep trying to believe, trying to believe I'm actually on that unicorn. The sadness that voice carries with it makes it hard to pretend though.

Then I feel her hands gently enclose mine, prying them apart with a softness I didn't know Jade had. She's always been so careful around me, like I'm a toy that she doesn't want to play with because I might break. I guess she was right, we played together at Prome and now I'm sitting here broken.

"Cat. You can't hide forever." She chides, upon realizing I'm not going to open my eyes. Reluctantly, I open my eyes and show Jade how red they are. She notices and to my surprise, lowers her head.

"I'm so sorry Cat." She mutters, still looking at the ground. I quickly glance down as well, wondering if there's something really interesting below us. There isn't just a spot of crimson. It tells me that Jeff didn't go willingly. I was so far away when that happened...

"Why?" It comes out as a squeak. I know Jade hates it when I speak like a baby, but I can't help it. I don't feel grown up. I feel broken and sad.

"Beck kissed me. I was just about to tell him..." Jade falters, the last words getting stuck in her throat. I wonder if I should pat her back so that they come free. Before I can do anything, Jade looks up finally and I can see it's not the words that are stuck. Jade just doesn't want to finish the sentence.

"Tell him what?" I ask, pulling my limbs close and tucking myself into a ball. Maybe it won't hurt so much when Jade kicks my feelings. I'll be a ball, free to bounce away.

"I was...I was trying to tell him I've moved on." She tells me with some difficulty. Jade's always had trouble showing her emotions to anybody verbally. I allow myself to stare at Jade, to take in her every facial expression. She might not be able to announce her feelings to the world, but I can read her every thought by looking at her face. Right now she's unsure, scared of something. There's also something else hiding in her eyes, something she won't let out without a fight.

"I was going to tell Beck I'm here with you Cat, only you." She finishes, huffed and throwing herself into the back of the couch. Jade's so busy brooding over having to show her emotions, that she doesn't notice the smile on my face as I scuttle closer to her.

"Jade..." I begin, unsure of what to say. I'm a little overwhelmed that she chose me over Beck so I don't say anything more, even as she glares at me. We haven't even kissed before, only a few dances and stray hugs at times I've caught her off guard.

"Yes, Cat?" She asks, glare softening slightly and reshaping into something more inviting. I seize the opportunity and pounce, wrapping my arms around her with all of the force I can muster. She rewards me by wrapping her arms around my waist. It's soft, but I know I'm not going anywhere until she says I can. Jade's like a padlock, I think I have the key though.

"Cat ar-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence before my lips are on hers. It's the first time I've ever instigated a kiss like this one, Jade's lips are so soft. It's like kissing a marshmallow or something, but Jade tastes better.

We're so lost in our own kiss that nothing else matters, it's like my brother came into the room and chased everybody else away. Pulling away from Jade's lips, I open my eyes and realize that people are still everywhere, they're just not important like Jade is. Giggling my own realization, I wriggle so that her arm is around me and I'm resting on her chest. Jade would make the best pillow. I wonder if she'd mind letting me sleep here.

"Uh..What was that?" It's not Jade's voice, it's Beck. He's standing in front of us, I guess I didn't notice him. I did say nobody matters like Jade, though. Forcing myself to concentrate, I study Beck's face. He doesn't look mad, just confused.

"It was..." Jade begins, standing up slowly. I'm suddenly feeling very alone and worried that this was some kind of joke as she moves over to where Beck is. My stomach twists painfully and I fold my limbs close once more, ready to be kicked into oblivion.


	8. Tori III

**Ahhh the pitfalls of writing something a while ago...I wrote this before most of Misery, so it feels like of basic by comparison. Hopefully Y'all like it though...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tori]<strong>

"Really?" Robbie asks, a thick eyebrow raising. He looks utterly petrified and honestly, I'm enjoying being the one that's completely in control. Wrapping an arm around him loosely, I draw myself closer to Robbie.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" The words drip out of my mouth, each catching fire and burning Robbie's ear as they're uttered. The loud sound of Robbie's gulp is answer enough and I pull away, ruffling his curly hair as I do so. He looks completely baffled, I find myself admitting it's cute. Robbie Shapiro is cute and I'm alone In a room with him.

I can honestly say that I never thought my Prome would end up this way. Reaching into my memories of Derek, I'm sure that had he picked me up, he would have just taken me to a secluded area in his car. He'd be pulling me closer, a mess of limbs, I'd push him away for the thousandth time and once again we'd be driving home in silence. I find myself actually thanking fate for my Prome date standing me up.

"Oh course not, lets play." Robbie announces, breaking me from my thoughts. He strides over to the rack and takes his own pool cue, spinning around and snapping his fingers. He reminds me of the one kid in a movie who thinks he's slick but really isn't. I giggle at his dorky behavior nevertheless.

"You break." I want to see what exactly he's got. Robbie moves to the table, thin frame bending over as he takes his shot. Looking at him, he's a mess of limbs, somehow clutching a pool cue. Then he takes his shot. The mirth leaves my grin and I realize that somewhere among all of that awkwardness is a pool shark. Great and here's me, right in the middle of the water waving a sign that says "come get me"

"I told you I've worked on a few productions here, there were a lot of slow days." He grins, watching a ball roll smoothly into the far left pocket. He's looking cockier by the second. I let Robbie have his moment though, what he's forgetting is my Dad has a games room and we used to have Vega family Pool nights.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirk, admiring the warmth in his eyes. It's something I've never noticed before, there are flecks of gold in Robbie's eyes. It seems a shame he usually hides them behind those thick glasses. He's wearing contact lenses for once though and I'm silently thankful for it.

"So will it be truth or dare, Miss Vega?" He questions, leaning over the table and looking at me. Suddenly, he doesn't seem like a mess of limbs. He's less awkward now and more predatory. I feel the control I had just been enjoying begin to slip.

"Truth." I answer, feeling said control go up in flames.

"Did you actually enjoy tonight, or were you just making the best of a bad time?" He lets his head hang, almost hitting the pool table as the words hit me in the face, knocking me for a loop. The question hangs in the air as I stride over to Robbie, determination coloring my features.

"Robbie, I had an amazing time. It was all because of you. Since I'm being honest, here's so honesty for you. It made me wish one were the one to ask me to Prome in the first place." I place a hand on his back lightly, tracing the ridges of his spine. As I'm speaking, Robbie's head raises, the shadows darkening his face recede. His cheeks flush and he's smiling brightly.

"Now go on, take your shot." I implore, realizing I won't be able to wring any answers out of him until he misses a shot. Robbie obliges willingly, looking slightly dazed. I'm not shocked in the slightest when he barely strikes the ball and it shoots off sideways. I don't think he was concentrating on his shot at all.

"My turn!" I state happily, realizing his errant shot has set me up to sink a ball, no effort needed. Smirking, I lightly bump Robbie out of the way with my hips. He's still slightly out of it. A warm feeling spreads through my chest, a guy that's genuinely happy to have made my night. It's a major change from Derek.

"Truth or Dare?" I smirk, having sunk the ball with ease. Robbie finally snaps out of his dreamy state and his eyes widen. Glaring at the table, he mutters something I can't quite hear. Who knew Robbie has a competitive streak?

"Truth." He answers, twirling his cue absentmindedly. Raising my hand, I run it lightly over my chin, wondering what to ask him. Remembering the look on Robbie's face while I was dancing with Andre, inspiration hits.

"Were you upset when I had to dance with Andre?" I can't help but notice the way that the word "had" crept into my mouth. Not too long ago, I would have jumped at the chance, tonight only solidified the fact that Andre and I have firmly set up camp in the friend zone though. At the mention of Andre, Robbie's expression darkens.

"I was." Robbie answers simply, a muscle in his jaw twitching slightly. Sighing, I realize that I should have been more specific with my line of questioning. Fortunately, I've got an easy shot waiting for me on the pool table. Taking my time, I line up my shot, eyes crawling over the table. Seeing nothing in the way, I thrust the cue forward, sending the intended target crashing into the pocket behind it with a clatter.

"Truth." Robbie answers, not even waiting for me to ask. I smirk slightly, he echoes my expression, the darkness receding from his eyes momentarily.

"Why were you upset? And don't give me any sort of one word answer, Mr. Shapiro." He tenses with the question, but a small chuckle escapes his lips with my raised eyebrow and use of this last name. Drumming his fingers over the pool cue, he sighs quietly.

"Because I knew I could never be the kind of Prome date that would win Prome King and dance with you." She answers, the words trailing each other hesitantly. With his piece said, Robbie again lowers his gaze, the curls of his hair covering his eyes once more.

"That sort of thing doesn't matter though, Robbie." It really doesn't. If that kind of thing mattered, why would I feel so lucky to be with him right now? I close the distance between us and place my hand below his chin, making sure he can see that I mean this.

"What matters is that you're the sweetest guy at Hollywood Arts." His face lights up at this, looking as though I've just given him the biggest complement possible. There's that warth in my chest again, I recognize it as coming from Robbie's smile. Blushing, I turn back the pool table, intending to avoid Robbie seeing it.

"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He states quietly, as if he's unsure of the line we're about to cross. I'm caught off guard, the ball goes clattering off in the opposite direction that I had intended. Turning Back and seeing his cheeks flushed, all thoughts of chastising him for his poor timing as forgotten.

Robbie smiles apologetically, walking past me and taking his shot. Eyeing his frame as he's draped halfway across the table, I have to admit, Robbie isn't the bean pole I hade always thought he was. He misses his shot though, so do I. All of the talk about us having dulled out skills apparently.

Eventually, Robbie sinks another ball, running around the table pumping his fists triumphantly, he's celebrating like he won the world series or something. I burst out laughing at his over the top outburst. He's reminding me of myself as a child when I beat Trina at pool for the first time.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, leaning against the pool table. Eying him warily, I try to figure out whether or not he's got some kind of horrible dare planned for me. Better the question I decide, still not quite feeling confident.

"Truth." I state, folding my arms across my chest.

"What did you think when you saw me at your door and asked you to Prome tonight?" Robbie's still hung up on Prome. You'd think he was the girl out of the two of us, the way he's holding onto it. Moving towards him once more, I take possession of his hand, lifting it and pressing our connected hands to his chest. His cheeks flush once more, we're both aware of how close we are. Swallowing, I dig up all of the courage within me and begin to pour my heart out.

"I thought it was the sweetest, kindest thing anybody could do. When my Prome date stood me up, I thought tonight was ruined. Then this curly haired, cute, awesome guy turned up and showed me an amazing time. And you know something?" I finish with a question, to which Robbie swallows loudly, like he expects to be pushed away.

"What?" He answers, the word comes out strangled and raspy.

"I wish you had been my Prome date to start with." The words leave my mouth, each searing my tongue on their way out. Robbie smiles broadly, panic seemingly leaving his face.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, voice low and eyes fixed on me. It's then that the scent of his cologne drifts into my nostrils. It's inciting, but not too strong like when most guys try to wear it.

"Dare." I reply, tongue flicking out and wetting my lips. It's a nervous habit and right now, I feel nervous. My lungs feel raw, the tension hanging between us becoming unbearable. His hands unclasp my own, allowing them to drop limply to my sides.

"I dare you to close your eyes." He replies simply, eyes never leaving mine. I question him silently, wondering why he'd make such a big deal out of me closing my eyes. Finally, I allow my eyelids to lower, granting Robbie's request. First, his arms brush my hips, dragging me closer.

Then he crushes his lips to my own, I whimper, his kiss is soft yet insistent. I allow my own hand to wander, trailing around his back and finally crawling under his shirt. Flicking my tongue against his lips, I request entrance to his mouth, he's more than willing to accept my request. Pulling me even tighter, we're a tornado of limbs, out of control as our kiss only deepens.

Forcing ourselves apart, we're both panting. Eyeing Robbie's lust glazed eyes, I'm sure we would still be kissing if neither of us needed oxygen. My tongue runs over my lips, they're swollen from our kiss and I find myself wanting to dive right back into kissing Robbie. For once, I place my own desires first and soon, Robbie finds my lips pressing against his own.

Best Prome ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd there ya go. Rori finally hooked up :)<strong>

**If you haven't done so yet, check out Misery Loves Company. It's my newest story, this time it's pure Rori and the writing is (in my opinion) a lot better.**

**Drop me a line, let me know if I should add something to this, cause right now, I'm calling it a day.**


	9. Jade III

**Updaaate!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jade]<strong>

"...none of your business Beckett"

The words leave my throat, raspy and barely above a whisper. After months of pining for him, I just want Beck to leave. Glaring at Beck, I reclaim my seat next to a frightened looking Cat. My fingers crawl over to hers, enclosing her small hand with my own.

"But..."

Beck doesn't get the chance to utter another word before Cat leaps out of her seat and strikes him across the face. The sound bounces off the walls and for a moment, everybody's eyes are on us. Beck winces, another slap having rattled his brain. He doesn't look like he's going to strike back, even for a second.

As he walks away, I feel a pang of remorse shoot through me. If I'm feeling remorse, Cat looks like she's going to have a panic attack. It tears at my insides, Cat's always been the nice one, the peace maker. Is she turning into me? Am I poisonous just to be near?

"It's ok, Cat. He deserved it." My voice remains calm, uncaring. If I say it out loud, maybe the universe will hear it and make it less of a lie. I raise an arm, meaning to wrap it around Cat. She winces and draws her knees up. Huddling into a ball once more.

"No he didn't." She mutters, words rattling out hoarse, eyes downcast. I straighten, trying to appear larger, older, more in control. Truthfully the thought of Cat becoming anything like me is terrifying.

"Ok, you're right. But Beck will forgive you. He's not the type to hold a grudge." I state, allowing some concern to melt into my voice. Cat runs a weary hand over her face, like she's trying to make sure she's not somebody else. Nervously, I slide a hand towards her, willing myself not to pull it back, the acid in the back of my throat chokes me, the thought of Cat pushing me away again it almost too much to bare.

"Kay Kay!" Cat suddenly states, snapping from her melancholy mood. I'm taken aback by her sudden flip, sometimes I wish I could peer into the mind of Car Valentine. If only for a second or two. Then she turns her gaze to me, eyes darkening and an unfamiliar smile overtaking her face.

"Jade, can we go home?" I hadn't expected that. Instead of answering, I simply lean in and kiss Cat with a confidence that even I'm not sure is real. Cat's lips are softer then any of the boys I've kissed, reminding me of just how fragile Cat is. Her teeth graze my lips and a small moan escapes my lips. I'm ready to go home, I'm sure of it.

Pulling back, I lift myself from the couch and pull Cat with me in one motion. She's unsteady, or at least I think she is. Cat's holding onto me, like the floor will drop away from her if she doesn't. My gaze shifts from Cat, scanning the room for Robbie, Vega or both.

"Where do you think Tori and Robbie are?" Cat squeaks, hand clasping mine tightly. Her other hand shifts, taking hold of my should. As we walk through the crowd, I realize that there's no way I'm going to lose Cat. My lips rebel against my mind, pulling themselves into a smile.

"How do you know they're together?" I ask casually, the tone of my voice staying flat. Vega has probably ditched Robbie by now and he's probably sitting somewhere alone, feeling sorry for himself. Then it hits me. The break room. I should have gone there in the first place, only people who have worked here know about it. Casting a glance at the losers around us, I venture a guess that not too many of them have had proper jobs before.

"You saw them at Prome. Plus Tori got really sad when you stole Robbie." Cat replies, interrupting my private mocking of the other guests. Taking in her words, I bit my lip. I feel some guilt for taking Robbie and making out with him in the middle of Prome. It had to be done though, I rationalize. Changing direction, I lead us towards the hall containing the break room. Cat giggles, probably some joke only she would get.

"We're here." I state, stopping abruptly in front of the door. Sighing, I brace myself for something possibly disturbing like Robbie dancing and crying to Miley Cyrus again. As his, for lack of a better term, best friend, I have seen some horrible, horrible, sights relating to Robbie. Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see though.

"Cat! Close your eyes!" I hiss, glaring at her to insure she complies. In front of us is something so unholy, so unspeakable that I wish a raven would swoop down from the rafters and take my eyes. On the couch, in between a tangle of limbs, Vega is straddling Robbie. This is pain, it's not short like a needle prick, it seems to last forever, like a nail scratching a chalkboard or a shark attack. Eyeing Vega's mouth as it glides over Robbie's collarbone, a shark attack seems like an accurate metaphor. Clearing my throat as loudly as possible, I've had enough. This has to end.

I expect them to jump apart, like the naturally timid mice they are, but no. My eyes still being assaulted, I stride over to them, intent on ending my pain. Crouching down and leaning in, I'm amazed they still haven't noticed me.

"Uh, Hi..." I announce, no sooner have the words left my mouth and there is a mess of limbs struggling to separate on the ground. Eyeing Vega and Robbie, I'd be amused at the sight if there wasn't acid burning the back of my throat.

"What?" Vega demands, finally on her feet. There's none of the usual sweetness in her voice, her tone slices through me. Vega runs a hand through her messed up brown hair, reminding me of what we walked in on.

"We were wondering if we could get a ride home." Comes a shrill voice from behind us. Twisting on the spot, I'm amused by the sight of Cat speaking, hands covering her face as she walks towards me. I wince every time she takes a step, expecting her to crash into something.

"Yeah, sure." Robbie chimes in, cheeks still burning an unflattering shade of red. Glancing between the four of us, I come to the conclusion that if things we confusing when we arrived at this party, they're a hurricane of problems and emotions now.

"Kay kay!" Cat shouts, arms leaving her eyes and snaking around me. Vega's eyes widen, while Robbie simply searches his pockets for his keys, unfazed. I expect Vega to storm over, slender arms tearing us apart and lips scolding Cat for getting so close to me. Instead, she simply grins and turns back to Robbie, looking like a lovesick puppy.

Massaging my temple, I think I've seen all I can take. Cat grips on tightly, staying close to me even as I turn away from Robbie and Vega. Soon, I hear the reverberations of their footsteps behind us and finally there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Soon I'll be out of Northridge and away from this party. Exhaling through my nose, I allow the frustration to stream out of me. Cat jumps slightly from the sound, I placate her by gripping her hand lightly. She calms and we walk towards the door of the party, so close, so close...

"Hey Beck, are you alright?" And there it is. Yet another road block in my way of leaving this party. My teeth grit and my free hand curls into a fist. Glancing to my left, even Cat looks annoyed. Glaring at Beck, I want to stab him...until I see the look on his face. He's utterly broken. Gone is the brightness in his eyes, uh these cliches.

"Not really." He mutters, barely lifting his gaze from the bottle he's clutching.

"We're leaving, do you want a ride?" Robbie asks, making his way closer to Beck, eyes narrowing at the site of such a thoroughly depressed looking friend. Always the bleeding heart is Robbie. It's something I both love and hate about him at different times.

"No, go on..." The words drop from his lips, the usual warmth in his voice lost. There's no malice or anger, just a sense of lost. I can't stand to see Beck this way. It's enough having to deal with Andre or Robbie in a bad mood, Beck's supposed to be the calm one. The last thing this group needs is another emotional basket case.

"Beckett, get up. You're coming with us." I announce, dragging Cat over to the seat Beck is currently sprawled over. His hair is messed up, like he's been running his hand through it more often then usual and his eyes are reddened slightly. I'm not sure if it's from tears or something else, judging from his demeanor, I think it's the former.

"But..." He begins, eyes shadowed as he continues to look down. I roll my eyes, deciding that I've had enough of this song and dance. Reaching down, I tenderly pull Beck's chin upwards so that he's looking into my eyes.

"Now!" I yell into his face. Near by, Robbie and Tori wince while Cat stays perfectly still, not looking terribly impressed about the whole thing. She's got a possessive streak in her. Something the boy currently rubbing his ears never had.

"Fine..." Beck grumbles, sweeping his fair out of his face and shrugging. My mouth twists into a smirk, pleased that I've gotten my way and we can finally leave. Turning my gaze back to Cat, my smirk fades. She looks upset again, I take the initiative and peck her lips quickly, letting her know she's got nothing to worry about.

I slide into Robbie's junker of a car and shut the door with a slam. The backseat smells like a mixture of Beck's cologne and Cat's perfume. It's a heady mixture and my head feels like it's spinning. I hate the fact that I'm currently riding in the back with my ex boyfriend and my current...girlfriend? I don't know. That's why I hate this situation, it's confusing. I feel like maybe swearing off people and moving to the middle of the ocean to study killer whales would be a better option.

"So...this is awkward." Beck states dryly, looking to Cat and then back to me. The only thing stopping me from slapping him once more is the fact that he's not moping around about the situation. Cat's not so understanding, two flared nostrils and one swift movement later, Beck is cradling his injured arm.

This is going to be a long drive. A very, very long drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd everybody is all together finally.<strong>

**You know the deal, leave a review, let me know how you feel about the story and it'll get updated faster :)**


End file.
